Wammy's Kids
by Wolfen1
Summary: The story of the children of Wammy's House Beyond Birthday was the second child to come to Wammy's house, before he got to be under the care of Wammy aka Watari he's life was as unhappy as can be rated M for future use
1. Lost love

**Wammy's Kids**

**Chapter 1** lost love

* * *

**Beyond Birthday**

In a dark bedroom curled up in his bed was a four year old Asian boy named Beyond. He had jet black hair, wore a black shirt with ragged blue denim jeans. His eyes, bright red, were luminescent, an unexplainable defect at birth, that distinguished him from the rest. He later learned that these eyes enabled him to see the names of other people, written above their heads, unaware that very few people, if any, also carried this gift. He also saw numbers under the names, but was unaware of their significance.

Beyond spent his early childhood in Japan, living under the care of his mother and father and never imagined being anywhere else. But Beyond was a boy who would routinely cry himself to sleep, as he was haunted by the constant sounds of his mother's screams as her husband would beat her senselessly. Feeling helpless, all he could think to do, was cry. Her screams sent chill down his spine every time, and he would wish that maybe, just maybe, he could one day take the hand of his bruised and battered mother, and escape from this reality, to a place far far away, in a world where such problems were not existent. It hurt his heart as well for he knew that it was because of him that his mother would get such a harsh beating. Like all mothers, her only concern was to protect her child - no matter what it took. That night's uproar was about a broken teapot that Beyond had accidently broken while running through the house. As usual, his mother would take the blame so that Beyond would not feel the wrath of his idiotic father.

One night a loud bang came from his parents' room, fearing what just happened he throw himself under the bed and stayed as silent as a mouse. He began to hear footsteps coming closer to his room. A strong sense of hatred rushed through him, but then it seemed to disappear when he saw it was his mother's feet outside his door.

He ran out from under the bed and hugged her, then, began to cry. He thought that it was his mother who was truly in danger. Looking at the hallway leading to his parents' room, he ran towards it, but before he could get past his mother, she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back to her.

She whispered "don't look, honey" as she pulled his face towards her body. "we need to leave right now" she said with a tremor in her voice and fear in her eyes. "Go into your room and pack everything you can we are going far away from here."

Beyond's mother pushed him into his room and walked back to her and her late husband's bedroom. She grabbed her suitcase and put it on the bed where her husband was lying in puddles of his own blood. She had not once given him a second glance as she was putting all her cloths in her suitcase. Slamming the door, she ran back into Beyond's bedroom to find that he was not there and his cloths and other belongings were not packed.

'Where is he?' she thought, looking around. "Beyond?" she called as she ran around the house looking for him. There he was, downstairs and armed with a plastic bag, grabbing all of the strawberry jam in the pantry and putting them in the bag, one by one...

Beyond loved jam but it belonged to his father and he was never allowed to have any... unless it was on bread, and Beyond hated that. 'Daddy wasn't gonna eat any of it now so why not take it? It would be a total wasted if I didn't' he thought to himself.

A loud scream came from the stairway made him drop one of the jars, breaking the glass and leaving a red puddle on the kitchen floor. "Momma, is that you?"

"Beyond what are you doing we need to leave now! Leave the jam behind, we'll get some later".

The boy noticed great fear in her voice. 'What did she have to be afraid of?' he thought to himself. 'Daddy's dead. Dead and gone for good!'

After being instructed to go back upstairs and finish packing, he did as he was told... but he couldn't help but wonder... What would his dead father look like? Would he be bloody? Did he have a bullet in his head? Did he look like a scene from a gruesome horror movie? And, furthermore, How would Beyond feel after seeing the man who caused him so much pain and guilt, laying there lifeless, unable to hurt him and his mother again? His curiosity became too much to bare, and he just had to see this sight for himself.

As he walked down the hall, closer and closer to his parents' master bedroom, a slight smile appeared on his face. His eyes focused on the bloody footprints on the floor, leading up to to queen bed at the end of the room, where his dead father lay. The boy's smile became hard to keep in, and his glee was evident on his face. Then, as a natural and spontaneous reaction, he gave out a loud joyous laugh, jumped up and down clapping his little hands. After a round of applause and laughter, his face became solemn as he edged his body closer to the bed. Sitting down next to his father's body, he observed with great interest. There was a hole on the top of his head, very clearly a bullet wound, where blood still flowed. As always, he could see the name of his father, Kaori Birthday, but for the first time, Beyond made note of the numbers. "0" was displayed under his father's name. He understood now, what the numbers represented.

His father's arms were spread out across the bed. Beyond began to climb onto the bed, so to get face to face with his ill-fated father. The blood on his forehead looked like his strawberry jam. He touched the blood with his index finger and was just about to lick it when his mother came into the room, startled that her son was sitting face to face with a man she had killed. Screaming, she picked the little boy up right off the bed and took him outside to the car and shoved him into the back seat.

"Don't you ever disobey me again! I did not want you to see that!"

"But Momma?"

"No, no buts Beyond, it was wrong for you to disobey me..."

Slamming the car door, she returned to the house, ran upstairs to finish packing Beyond's belongings. The boy watched and waited for her to come back. Twenty minutes had passed by the time she got into the car, she got in and, before starting the car, she looked back to see at Beyond... at peace. His face showed no emotions to what had just happened, his eyes were closed - he was asleep. She smiled at him for a few moments and then drove off, leaving the place where her and her son were so badly mistreated.

Not knowing what to do or where to go, she felt helpless. Knowing that she needed to leave the country, her destination was for Haneda Airport, in Tokyo. Upon arrival Beyond's mother decided to go on the next plane out of Tokyo to Heathrow Airport in London. By the time Beyond woke up, he was already on a plane to merry old England. He sat on the window seat and looked out of the plane... "Goodbye Daddy" he mumbled softly with a distinct look of pleasure in his eyes. "Goodbye for good."

It had been two weeks since they arrived to London, and the boy wasn't really all that happy to be there. His mother, on the other hand, didn't care. She was a smart, young women and it wasn't long before she found herself a job in Brent as a Doctor in a public hospital. She would work fifteen hours a day, mostly at night, meaning Beyond needed a babysitter. He didn't like his mother gone for so long, not because he had to deal with a babysitter in her absence, but with only a few minutes a week with his beloved mother, her absence took its toll on him.

Beyond did enjoy the company of the babysitter though, he would think of fun games to play before she arrived at the house. Sadly, the games that Beyond enjoyed, were unlike that of any other five year old she was used to babysitting. More likely then not, a day babysitting Beyond would end with the babysitter being tied to a dining room chair. "He is a strong little bugger! I'll give him that!" she thought to herself many times. These little games, she believed, were nothing more than innocent fun, and didn't raise concerns. After all, her girlfriends will tell of her worse babysitting stories. But one night, the boy was amused by a movie he saw. This was a different night, from all the others.

She had invited her boyfriend over to help with her studies, and they believed Beyond was tucked up in bed, fast asleep. After hours of study, the two decided watch a gruesome horror movie together. They were watching Halloween well, to the best of their ability. She couldn't watch the slasher scene, and every time Michael made a kill, she would put her hands over her eyes and dig her face into her boyfriend's chest. Much to his enjoyment of seeing his girl up against him, knowing full well that this would happen, he gave a smile and put his arm round her to bring her in closer. Then he pushed her blond fringe back and kissed her on the forehead. She moved her head up to look at him and gave him a kiss on the lips. He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her back while his other hand moved her downwards on the sofa. He then moved his body on top of hers and began to kiss her neck. Beyond came downstairs for a drink of water when he saw the two and the killing scenes on the television. His eyes lit up at the screams of the young woman as she ran for her life to escape the serial killer. The movie intrigued him greatly, the screams, the blood reminded him of the days his dad died. The thought gave the boy a smile.

As the two teens were making out, the girl moved her head to the side to give him better access to her neck and then, to her horror, saw Beyond leaning on the side of the hallway door frame. She pushed her lover off of her and he gave an annoyed groan. ''...and you want kids...'' he said with smirk. Beyond's attention was now surely fixed on the two lovebirds... He knew, full well, what they were doing. He saw his father do it many times to his unwilling mother and sometimes other women as well, when his mother was never in the house. Thinking that he was needed to save the day, he ran up to the young man and pulled him off the sofa and began to kick him numerous times in the stomach. He knew that every time he did that with his own dad, his mother would show her thankfulness - either buying him toys or giving him a rare treat afterwards. The babysitter, however, got up fast and picked up the little boy as her boyfriend was still rolling in pain on the floor. 'She did not seem all that thankful,' Beyond thought to himself.

"Sorry, I didn't think that he would do something like that!"

''What is wrong with that kid?'' Angry, her boyfriend helped himself up and grabbed the boy from out of the girls's grip.

"You little son of a bitch! Who the hell do you think you are? Fucking Bruce Lee?''

"He's just a child!" yelled the babysitter.

"Child, my ass!" the boyfriend replied. "He kicked me in the gut!"

Interrupting the argument, the young boy yelled from the top of his lungs "YES!"

Turning to Beyond, the gangly teenager stared intensely at him "Yes, what? 'Yes', you're a little son of a bitch?"

"NO!" Beyond replied with a smile. "Yes, I am Bruce Lee."

Before the Beyond could leave the room, the babysitter's boyfriend grabbed him by the arm, only to be pushed to the ground by his own girlfriend.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she howled. "He's only five years old, he doesn't know any better!" Pulling Beyond toward her, her boyfriend tried to reply, only to be interrupted again. "Don't even answer that, because whatever you come up with will be a stupid excuse. You can't justify what you did. And you know what? GET OUT!" She pointed him to the front door. He got up, brushed himself off and stormed out of the house. "Bitch" he muttered under his voice.

The babysitter looked and Beyond and smiled.

"Sorry about that. He can be a bit bad sometimes" she said softly. The little boy looked up at her and smiled back, then went to his room, forgetting all about the drink of water he came down for. That was the last she saw of him that night.

The following night, Beyond and the babysitter were having dinner at the dining table. There was no way she was going to invite her boyfriend over again to study with her, certainly not after what happened last night. But she regretted that decision later that night when Beyond wanted to play one of his games. The movie that he saw look fun and thought it would a brilliant idea to play it. It consisted of her running and screaming throughout the house and at the end, he will just tie her up on the chair like usual. He went into the kitchen and began rummaging through the cabinet drawers and found his instrument. "Cool! This looks like what they were using in that movie last night!"

The babysitter, laying on the sofa, watching Doctor Who felt a presence in the room with her. Beyond had entered... with a butcher's knife. "Can we play?"

The girl, looked at him in horror, her eyes terrified. "Beyond, what are you doing? You shouldn't be playing with knives! Give it to me!" she said in a cram yet fearful tone voice.

With he knife in his hand, he pointed the knife forward, lunging at her. "raoh!" he yelled, at the top of his voice. Terrified and shaken, the girl jumped off the sofa, and ran for the door. Beyond, however, wasn't having it, and jumped on her, ensuring she was unable to move. Without knowing the result, and almost out of complete innocence, Beyond stuck the knife into her back. As he pulled the knife out, he saw blood. She was dead.

He was fearful. The last time someone had died he had to move away. His mother loved it here and he didn't want to move again. With the knife in hand, he bailed, ran up to his room and slammed the door behind him. He buried his head in his hands, smearing blood across his cheek. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to", he said between sobs. His mother came home, 5 hours later, and saw the body of the young girl. She let out a terrified scream, and ran upstairs, thinking someone must have broken into the house. She called out to her son, "Beyond, Beyond, where are you? Are you ok?" As she rushed to his room in hope that he'd still be alright, when she found beyond in a foetal position in the corner, with the babysitters blood smeared across his face.

In shock, she muttered the words, "What happened?," to which he replied, "I didn't mean to, please don't be mad. We were just playing".

Avoiding eye contact, he turned and looked down at his hard-wood floor, unable to lift his head. He was ashamed, filled with guilt, and his mother knew it. She just knew. She sat next to him and embraced his slender frame.

"I don't know what we're going to do, I don't want to leave again. I'm sorry!" Beyond cried.

His mother knew that if the police found the body, she would be questioned. What could she say? That her precious son was guilty of murder? She was afraid, as was he, that she'd lose him forever. And that, she couldn't bare. What kind of a mother would she be if she allowed her son to be placed in juvenile detention for much of his life?

'I will take the blame', she thought. Police in Japan were already after her for the death of her husband.

She took beyond to an old, rugged house, with white broken down fence, and a swing set on the front lawn. On the front door, was a sign that said "London children's home". She took her son up to the door step...

"Beyond, I'm going to leave you here, I'll be back in a few days to pick you up".

"Really Momma? You'll be back for me? Promise?".

"Of course! I love you so much. Remember that. Always remember that."

"Why are you crying, momma? I will see you in a few days."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she said her last goodbye, knowing in her heart, she would never see him again. Young Beyond watched, as he saw his mother drive away for the last and final time. From her lips she whispered the words "Goodbye son".

Staring into the distance, Beyond mouthed the words, "Goodbye momma. I'm sorry."

_A mother's love is an indescribable one They will do anything to protect their love They will show unbelievable strength when it is impossible They will show unconditional love when it no one else will love them They will cry the loudest if their child is hurt Indeed a mother's love is the most powerful thing in the world_


	2. Discovery

**Characters list**

_Backup_

_Watari_

_Roger_

**OC Minors **

_Mr Kamron_

_Simon_

_Charlie_

_Adrian_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Discovery**

Within a week of his arrival, his teacher's had noticed something special about this young boy. His intelligence was incomparable, often successfully competing with children more than twice his age. It wasn't long before Mr Kamron _(the owner of the children's home_) took notice of this and thought of an idea. He knew of a man who was building an orphanage for children with brilliant minds and thought of mentioning his newcomer to the man call Quillsh Wammy. But there was a problem, he did not know how to contact this Wammy and even if he did what was he going to say to convince him that this child is a prodigy. 'This might be harder than it looks' he thought to himself, but he was not going to give in to this little problem; this child deserves an education that his organisation can't give him.

Beyond spent majority of his time sitting on the front door steps of the children's home; something that he'd been doing every day since his arrival. He'd sit and wait for his mother to come back to him - like she promised. Kamron, the head of office, looked out of his window feeling such pity for the little one, 'maybe a little change of scenery would be good for him' he thought.

As days slowly turned to weeks, it was clear this young boy was losing hope. It was clear, by that time he knew his beloved mother would never return.

It was time to move on, and his watchman job slowly, but surely, turned into the job of discovering where he'd fit at the group home, knowing he'd be in there for quite a while.

He entered a playroom, filled with broken toys lined from wall to wall. Approaching a young boy playing with a toy truck, he said:

"Hi my name is Beyond, what's yours?"

The young boy, stunned, stared without responding.

"My name is Beyond, what is yours?" he repeated.

Silently, still, staring back with no response.

"My name is Beyond –"

Before he could finished his sentence, the young boy got up and ran, towards a group of children on the other side of the small play room. He almost pinned himself up against a wall, where he could ensure the maximum possible distance between he and Beyond.

Beyond thought nothing of it at the time, and believed the young child was just shy. Sitting down, to play with the yellow and red truck the boy left behind, 3 young children, one in a red button down shirt who went by the name Simon, the others in blue polo tops Adrian and Charlie, approached him. Without saying a word, they stared intensively at Beyond. Beyond was forced to acknowledge their presence, and upon lifting his head, he saw the children's eyes get wider. "What's the problem?" He innocently asked.

Reluctant to answer, the three started to back away, before the boy in the Simon decided to step up to the plate and make first contact "Wh-what's wrong with your eyes?" he asked.

"Nothing" Beyond replied

This time Charlie decide stepped forward. "Why are they red?"

"I don't know!" Beyond looked at Charlie "I was born with it. Why were you born with brown eyes?"

"I don't know but-"

"There you go. I can't help it if I was born with red eyes, just like you can't help it that you were born with brown eyes."

"But I never met someone with red eyes before." Simon remarked

"Well maybe you haven't been looking hard enough"

Beyond, now turn his attentions back the boy and his truck toy said "Listen, my name is Beyond. Do you want to play with me or not?"

Simon eyes widened as he realising that he and his friends were being ignored by the only freak at the children's home and just like that, once again he was pushed into a fight with an unwanted opponent.

Meanwhile, Kamron had just find a free ticket to the location of Wammy's house when he was on the phone with his uncle Roger about Beyond.

"I heard of this place that takes in gifted children like this, I think it's called Wammy's home or something"

"You mean Wammy's house?" his uncle said on the other line

"Yeah that's it; the man who runs the place is called Quillsh Wammy"

"Maybe I can pull a few strings and get you to meet with him"

Kamran laughed loudly then he put a finger under his right eye to wipe away a tear before talking again "sorry put what are you possibly going to do, you have no connections anywhere in or out of this country"

A small chuckle was heard on the other line "I might not have any important connection put I do know the man you are looking for, Mr Wammy is an old friend of mine" Roger replied

"What?" his jaw dropping dismay was clearly showed on his face, then something else. A look of confusion had now taken its place when he heard an up roar in the children's play room. The children in the other room seemed to be screaming or cheering. He knew that sound anywhere; one of the kids had gotten into a fight. His uncle wondering on the other end of the phone why it was so quiet. Kamran dropped the phone without hanging up and ran to the play where the children were all gathered around in one spot and Kamran trying to get into the crowd had to push and shove his way to get to the inner circle, where most likely the event was taking place. As Kamran finally got through the rest of the children ceased their screams and there in the middle of the crowd was Simon with Beyond on top of him whiles putting all of his strength in every punch coursing the brown haired boy to bleed from his nose. Kamran emergently pulled beyond off and push him aside as soon as he was on his feet again which Kamran never done to a child before.

Beyond watched with wide eyes as he saw Mr Kamran help the other boy up and took him to the nurse's room. Beyond had pushed his way through the crowd of onlookers and ran upstairs towards his bedroom with one though looping in his mind '_I hate this place, I **Hate** this place, **I HATE THIS PLACE!**'_. When he got into his bedroom he slammed the door behind him and ran to the corner of his room. He pulled his knees against his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. "I want my mom" he whispered to himself knowing that no matter how much he wanted her, she will never come back.

After a few days in the home Beyond began to notice that an old man had being taking notice of him but Beyond ignored the presence and continued with what he would be doing at the time. It was a week later that Beyond was called into Kramer's office and much to the boy's unwillingness to go; Beyond was carried to his office where Beyond saw Mr Kramer and the old man that had been spying on him for the past two weeks standing in front of him. "am I in trouble?" the boy asked and Kramer smiled at him before introducing the old man that stood beside him "Beyond this is Mr Wammy, he has shown quite an interest in you" Kramer said as he sat down on his chair.

"Hello you must be Beyond, I have heard a lot about you" the man looked down at him with a smile that could heal anyone's broken heart. Beyond gave him a shy smile then looked to the floor. Mr Wammy slowly kneeled down to get face to face with beyond. "I've come here to take you to my special orphanage in Winchester" Wammy struggled to get back onto his feet and Kramer got off his chair and went to the old man's side to help him up.

"What do you say would you like too come with me" Mr Wammy smiled and held out his hand. Beyond stared at it for some time as thoughts that his mother may come back for him, but she never would and Beyond shook the old man's hand with a smile on his lips. He did want to show how sad he was about this new change, he needed to show that he was brave and independent "I would like that very much sir" Beyond said.

Beyond waited outside the children's home for Mr Wammy to finish signing the paper work. He sat on the steps that let inside the building and out came Wammy looked cheerful. Wammy grabbed the little boy's hand and led Beyond to a black car just passed the gates. The old man opened the back door for Beyond, he climbed into the car and Wammy walked around the vehicle to the driver's seat.

During the ride Beyond never talked or even looked at the old man, his head was lowed and he was playing with his fingers. Wammy looked through his rear-view mirror to see the boy looking a bit nervous "we will be there soon" Wammy said and Beyond looked up at him and gave a little smile. Beyond looked out the window and saw that they were in the countryside, there were fields and trees and no houses in sight. That was until they drove up to giant iron gates and behind it was a large house possibly a mansion with the sign Wammy's house at the front. Beyond's jaw dropped, he never saw a house as big as that one before and he was going to be living in it. Wammy looked back and grinned at the sight of the young boy.


	3. L

**Characters list**

Backup

Watari

L

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**L**

Beyond sat quietly in the back as Wammy pulled up in the driveway. Within a minute he too in every detail. Each shrub that seemed to line up against the large walls that circled the property. The front of the yard had to be 12 acres at best. Different species of flowers were placed along the building and on the edges of the brick pathway. The house was a sight that could take any poor boy's breath away. Wammy was the next man he saw as he ended up getting into the boy's view. With a smile Mr Wammy opened the back door to let Beyond out of the car. Slowly but surely the boy struggled to get his feet to the ground and dragging his bags out behind him, hearing the gravel crumple at his feet 'there is no one here' the thought hit him just realising the was no other sound of children. No laughter, no yelling, no crying there was nothing. 'did I just come to an orphanage of death' Wammy held out his hand, offering to lead him around. Beyond took it looking up at him with large eyes with another new thought, the other kids. "You ready to go inside" Mr Wammy said softly, it took the boy a few seconds to nod and Wammy smiled sweetly and lead him to the giant doors.

Once inside he saw a long hallway leading into a large main room. That was where it got amazing. There were two stairways leading to the same floor and two more rooms on either side of the main. Wammy lead the boy to the room on the right side and there he was a door which had a small sign that said office. Once inside Mr Wammy's office he offered Beyond a seat on one of the plastic chairs. Which was like the ones he had to sit on in class. He out down his bags beside him and plumped on the small chair. The man took his time in sitting on the large red chair behind his desk; age seemed to be getting to him. Beyond's eyes were at his feet, he didn't have much to say to this man, he has really no idea where he was here. Why he was so special in the old man's eyes, he was bad, very bad, bad enough that his own mother couldn't stand to be around him. For the first time he truly felt like an orphan.

Wammy cleared his throat to speak and Beyond slowly let his red eyes glance up; his head still lowered it almost made him look like a sad puppy.

"There is no need to feel sad or frightened here my boy, here you are loved and I treat each one of my child as if they were my own" Mr Wammy smiled

"I...I..." Beyond didn't know what to say, his eyes once again went back to looking down at the floor.

"there are 6 others children here, Ferri, Kujo, Charmer, Alex, Qurin and Laiw" Wammy said "each child here has scores which lead to ranks, the ones with the heights scores became a successor to L the detective" Beyond's eyes widened as he looked at the old man.

"Which bring me to the next issue, your name"

"What about it" the boy looked at him with curious eyes.

"In order to keep harm and knowledge of your history away from others you will be given a new name" Wammy smiled.

"What!" Beyond was now clearing getting upset, his name was all he had left and he had to give it up.

"Your scores were magnificent, I am of great certainty that you can be the next L" Wammy was getting more and more excited as he spoke, seeming to go off the most important subject .

This was way too much to take in. He didn't want something like this. But Wammy just looked him over "I think Backup would do you nicely" Wammy smiled as if he didn't notice the hurt that Beyond/Backup had showed.

"Now you can ever tell anyone your real name, not the people in here, not your friends, not your future family, no one" the look on his face was now quite serious

Wammy stood up and went to the door, opening it for the kid so he could grab his bags and walk out. They went back to the main hall "I will get Laiw to slow you around" Wammy said with searching eyes, and Wammy jogged up the stairs soon leaving the child at the bottom. "Backup" he whispered to himself, soon finding that he was saying the name over and over. He had lost his home, his mother and now the last thing he thought that no one could ever take way they did with more power than he ever believed a single man could have.

It was about seven or so minutes later when Wammy came back, trailing a boy not that much older the backup behind him. His wild hair was raven which looked like it hadn't been brushed in mouths, the boy's eyes were grey, it almost look like the child was lifeless, there was no light in them what so ever. He also seemed to look strained and tired for there were dark, almost black bags under his eyes. The other's cloths were baggy and clearly not his size, the shirt was a white long sleeved and his pants where a faded blue cargo pants. His form hunched over, a thumb was pressed against his bottom lip as Backup could see the other boy looking him over. Laiw slowly walked down the stair with his free hand in his pocket, a new look came in his eyes, one of intrigue. Backup slowly back away, feeling a slight bit threatened. He could swear he felt an aura that made him feel slightly intimidated. Once Laiw got close enough he could examine the younger boy closely. Wammy knew of the boy's past and had told Laiw that Backup might cause some trouble but with good care he could be grand. There was just something not right about the babysitter's death and deep down Wammy believe that the confession given by the mother was a lie.

Laiw's eyes narrowed he felt something more than an innocent child in front of him. He too saw in Backup's eyes of future mischievousness and not the one that deserves a slap on the wrist. But the older boy just nodded in acceptance and turned around. "Please follow me" Laiw said in an emotionless voice, grabbing one of the bags and started walking upstairs. Backup quickly got the rest of his baggage and followed the odd boy. "I guess I will show you around when you get settled in, Wammy had told me to tell you that you'll be rooming with another student here" the raven boy continued, not bothering to make eye contact as he led the new boy to his room. Backup lifted his heavy head "can I ask who?" he replied with a worrying voice. But Laiw made no sound and continued with his silence until they reached one of the many rooms. "You'll be staying in this one" Laiw dropped the bags at the door before pointing to a door with the number 13 engraved on a golden piece of some kind of metal. Backup let out a small huff then turned to see Laiw was standing there holding out his hand waiting for Backup to shake it. "My real name is Eraldo Coil, what's yours?" he asked nicely, attempting a smile. Backup knew that he wasn't aloud to give out his real name and not to mention the fact that Laiw wasn't being truthful himself. The boy had given him a fake name; he glanced up to the name shown as clear as day on top of his head L Lawliet. It was obvious that Laiw was trying to trap him in some game that the older boy came up with. But with a smile Backup had something that he knew no one else could have, his housemates' real names.

"My name is Backup" he answered proudly for the first and last time.

"So, you done well in listening to Watari" Laiw replied

"Watari, whose Watari" Backup tilted his head to the side in confusion

"Watari is Wammy, he just prefers to be called Watari, it is his alias. Just like our names" Laiw turned and started walking back to his own from "Oh and by the way, that name I gave you was just one of my many aliases" he continued

"I know" the younger boy gave a small smile and Laiw turned to look back at the boy with his own smile

"Really? You saw through my little white lie" Laiw bit on his thumb gently

"Kind of" Backup said simply, still staring at the spot above Laiw's head

Laiw turned around "um.. Thanks Laiw" he struggled, he hated being polite. Laiw stopped in his tracks and faced the younger boy "your welcome, and please, call me L" he answered then left. 'That was L huh?' Backup thought to himself.

L didn't look back, his only thought to this was that it was a bad idea but Wammy believed in this boy. The boy gave L an odd chill and no matter how much he tried he couldn't get over this horrible feeling.


End file.
